Conventional barricades made from wood 2.times.4 are normally constructed as a solid integral structure and upon being hit by an automobile literally explode with pieces flying in all directions thereby endangering the occupants of the vehicle by pieces entering the passenger compartment of the vehicle through the windshield. Additionally, these barricade structures are totally destroyed upon being hit thereby requiring a new barricade structure.
A collapsible barricade structure having reusable parts is needed that will not fly apart upon contact by a moving vehicle but will fold flat and allow the vehicle to pass over it.